Luigi moment of his life
by futbolkidmg
Summary: Luigi was given an offer to play for the Beanbean kingdom. Luigi dream on playing professional soccer, if he accept the offer it can change his life. Will he leave his friends and his love ones? If Luigi accepts the term how will his life be like? How will people and his treat him?
1. Chapter 1

**Luigi moment of his life**

 **Author: I don't own any of Nintendo character.**

* * *

It was beautiful day at the Mushroom kingdom. Mario was out on a date while Luigi was at his mansion. Luigi would juggle with the soccer ball every day because daisy almost busy every day. Luigi love soccer more than any other sports. He dreams of being the best player of all of kingdoms. Later that day he took a break and went to get a glass of water

"Shiver can you please grab me the male while I get water?"

"Yes, sir"

Luigi had gotten his water and heard a knock on the door. He realizes that he wasn't expecting anyone. Once he finishes drinking his water he opens the door and it was Mario.

"Luigi you have to hear all about my date" Mario sounding really happy.

"How'd it go?"

"It went great, while we were at dinner I told her that if she wanted be my girlfriend and she said yes!"

"That's great" Luigi sign. Mario knew that expression of Luigi

"Hey don't worry Luigi, Daisy will come around eventually" Mario knew that Luigi and Daisy have a crush on each other but they never get the chance to admit it.

"Anyway Mario I got tickets for a soccer game. Its going to be the Mushroom kingdom vs Sarasaland. I was wondering if you, Princess Peach, and Princess Daisy would go?"

"Sure Luigi and try to get Daisy to come"

"OK"

"Good anyway I got to get going. cya"

As Mario left Luigi got his phone and texted Princess Daisy if she wanted to go, but it would take a while so Luigi headed outside and started to juggle. While juggling the ball Luigi just realize that tonight match was Beanbean vs waffle kingdom. He invited some of his friends to watch the full match ended at 2-2. When everyone left, he receive a text from Princess Daisy saying that she would love to go to the game. The next day,Luigi was excited for tonight's match. The kingdom qualifying for the kingdom cup. Luigi went to his closet and started to wear Sarasaland shirt to the game. Luigi prefer to wear Sarasaland than the Mushroom kingdom. When he came down stairs to play soccer he heard a knock on the door and decide to get it. When he open the door it was Princess immediately ran up to Luigi with a big hug.

"Hi Princess, why are you her at 2 o clock at the afternoon? The game doesn't start until 7" Luigi didnt know what to say to the came too early and he doesn't know what to say.

"I wanted to see my favorite sweetie." Luigi was still nervous and could decide what to with daisy until he decide if he should let daisy try soccer.

"Anyway s-s-sin-ce your h-here you wa-wanna play soccer?"

"Sure"

When they reach the backyard they started to pass, block, and juggle the ball.

"Man your good Luigi and I mean real good as in pro!"

"Thanks princess but i'm not really that good"

"Yes you are, I can't believe you don't play for a team. Also Luigi call me Daisy"

"OK and Daisy I was wondering i-i-i-if y-y-you wanted to d-d-do something tomorrow?" Luigi became nervous because he haven't ask Daisy out yet.

"Sorry sweetie but you know that I'm usually busy running the kingdom"

"OK" Luigi sign

"Hey don't worry will hangout sooner or later"

Once they finish eating they decide to take a break from soccer. They ate food, watch TV, and walk around the Mushroom the time reach at 6:30. Luigi, Mario, Daisy, and peach started to walk to the stadium. As they were walking they saw lots of people heading to the stadium.

"Sarasaland is definitely going to win" yelled Daisy

"Will see when the Mushroom kick your kingdoms ass" glaring at Daisy.

"Easy you guys wait till the game start" said Luigi.

Once thy reach to the stadium, everyone except Luigi were surprise. They didn't expect Luigi to book them a private class view.

"Luigi how much did you paid for this" Peach replied worriedly.

"Only about $2,350" Luigi said happily.

"You didn't have to pay that much for us Luigi" said peach

"Its fine princes anyway guys lets get our food and get ready for the match"

When the match start, it became really competitive. Throughout that time Luigi would get angry of how the mushroom players were fouling. Daisy was surprise that Luigi really love soccer and how serious he wanted to calm him down but it was best if he didn't get involve. The game ended at 0-0.

"Luigi we all have fun today and we like to thank you for inviting us" peach exclaim happily

"No problem I wanted to spend time with my friends"

"Well bro I think we should go home now, bye girls" Mario starts walking with Luigi while waving at the girls.

Next day Luigi decide to go to the park where teenagers would play teenagers like having Luigi here with them because when it comes to soccer Luigi is the guy to bring like playing with the teenagers but he felt uncomfortable by how the man was looking at him. He was a Mushroom person but Luigi never seen him around the Luigi started to play, Luigi show a lot of skills and the teenager were impress of Luigi skills. Luigi show the teenager some skills like the scissors and the Maradona. When the game was over he went home but he realize he was being follow. It was the same guy from the decide to stop and talk to the man.

"Hey man can you please stop following me, its really bothering me." Luigi said calmly.

"Hey kid I saw your skills and I'm really impress"

"Thanks but why are you following me?"

"Where are my manner my name is Nick Fox, I'm a scout recruiter. I'm really impress with you and I wanted to give you an offer to come practice with beanbean kingdom?"

* * *

 **Hello guys my name is futbolkidmg. My grammar will be awful so ill try my best for each chapter. This is my very first story and I would be happy if you guys can comment on this story to see if its good. I will be making more stories for the upcoming future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Luigi moment of life**

 **We left off where Nick offer Luigi to practice with the Beanbean** **kingdom**

 **Chapter 2: A future awaits**

* * *

"Your giving me an offer to practice with the Beanbean Kingdom!?" Luigi stood in shock.

"That's right."

"I don't know what to say if I accept the offer what will happen to me?"

"First I'll book you a room in a hotel, then Beanbean coaches will see you as you're practicing. Later that day he will decide weather to join the team or not." After hearing what he said Luigi became more happy but Luigi didn't want to leave his friends behind.

"Wait can I think about think about it?"

"Sure, but you have one week to decide after that i'm leaving the 's my number if you want the offer."

"Thank you."

"No problem" Nick shook his hand and left Luigi by himself.

As Luigi started to walk back to his mansion he was really excited but doesn't know what to do. Luigi ask himself _should I accept the offer or stay with my friends and love ones._ Luigi stop for a moment and decides to go to another direction instead of going home.

"I think I should ask a certain friend about this that person can help me out"

Luigi started to walking back towards the kingdom. Once he reach the kingdom, he started to head towards the castle. Once he knock the door, it turn out to be Toad

"Hey Toad, is the princess around?"

"Yes, come in come in." Toad allow Luigi to enter and guide him to the living room. Once they made it to the living room, Toad left Luigi and Peach alone.

"Hi Luigi, what brings you here at the castle?"

"Princess I need to ask you something."

"Tell me and also call me Peach."

"Princess I mean Peach, I was given an offer to practice with the Beanbean Kingdom."

"That's great Luigi."

"But if I make the team, I won't be able to come back to the Mushroom Kingdom." Peach was shocked. Peach couldn't believe Luigi after what he said.

"I was wonde-" before Luigi was able to finish his sentence he was interrupted by the princess.

"Your staying right!?" Luigi didn't know how to respond.

"I don't know Peach, what do you think I should do?" Luigi always knew Peach would have an answer but this time he was wrong.

"Luigi, this is something big. To be honest Luigi I can't really help you out. I don't want to ruin your future. This is up to you Luigi.

Luigi stood silent weather to stay or leave.

"Well Luigi, have you decide what your going to do?"

"Yes but this is going to be hard on everyone, thank you Peach." As Luigi left the castle, he already have an answer.

Luigi decide to wonder what it'll be like if he left, he knew he wasn't famous like his brother. He never went on many adventure either. Luigi decide to go home because he already knew what his answer. _I did a lot of think but now I finally decide what I want._ Once he made it to his mansion, he decides to call Nick.

"Hey Nick it's me Luigi, I'm calling you that I want to accept the offer." Nick was happy to hear Luigi taking the offer.

""Excellent I'll have a plane ready for tomorrow at nine in the morning."

"OK thanks." After he hung up he decides to head to his room.

Luigi starts to pack his things. Mario saw Luigi and decides to scare him, once he was behind Luigi shake him from behind making Luigi scream.

"Mario stop scaring me, its really annoying!"

"sorry bro, anyway why are you packing?" Luigi was quiet for moment and decides to tell Mario.

Mario, I was given an offer to practice for the Beanbean Kingdom. If I make the team I must stay with to practice and play for them." Mario was shock, he couldn't believe he was never wanted to leave Luigi all by himself.

"Luigi can't you stay here with me?"

"There is nothing here for me and everyone needs you"

"I don't care if they need me I need you. Your the only family I have left." Mario began having tears in his eye.

"Mario this is my dream to play soccer for the kingdom. Do you know how serious this is." Mario knew how important this was to Luigi the decide to have Luigi follow his dream."

"Alright, promise me that you'll take care of yourself." Luigi wipe the tears from Mario.

"I will"

"Daisy won't be happy be happy about this." Luigi became frighten after what Mario had said. Luigi was scare to tell Daisy, it can ruin his relationship with her. He knew that he was close friends with Daisy. Daisy knew Luigi since they were kids, she would never leave Luigi side.

"Lets hope she does't take this serious."

As Mario left the room, Luigi call Daisy. Luigi knew it would take him forever for her to respond. Luigi had small chance that she would respond.

"Luigi are you there?" Luigi was surprise that she answer the call

"Daisy we need to talk in person."

"Luigi I can't I hav-" Before she was able to finish her sentence she was interrupted by Luigi.

"This is important Daisy so please can you?"

"Alright where do you want me to meet you."

"Meet me at the the train-station in Sarasaland." As Both hanged up Luigi immediately ran to the train-station to catch the next train. As he made his way to the train-station he bought a ticket and started heading to the train. He gave the conductor his ticket and took a seat. Luigi had to wait 30 minutes to get to Sarasaland. After 30 minutes he made it to Sarasaland, once he got out of the train he saw Daisy.

"Daisy I have good news and bad news."

"tell me the good news."

"I was given an offer to practice with the Beanbean Kingdom."

"O MY GOSH Luigi congratulation sweetie!"Daisy lean over to Luigi giving him a huge hug. Luigi push Daisy a little while still holding her.

"The bad news is, if I make the team I won't be able to come back." Daisy was not happy to hear this and was curious what Luigi will say.

"Are you going or staying?" said Daisy showing a serious face. Luigi stood silent and sign.

"I'm Leaving." Daisy began crying. She couldn't let go of how Luigi is Leaving. Daisy would always do something to stop Luigi but she decide to let go of this and allow Luigi to follow his dream. Daisy calm down for a few minutes before speaking.

"Luigi, I'm happy for you" Luigi was surprise, she allow him to go to the Beanbean Kingdom.

"That's not the only reason I came" Daisy became very confused after what Luigi said.

"Daisy I also came here to tell you that I like you a lot and I never felt this way with you." Daisy was happy, She was waiting for Luigi to tell her how he felt.

"Luigi I feel the same way with you, I like you a lot." Luigi became nervous because he was about to ask Daisy to be his girlfriend since she told him that she liked him.

"Daisy I-I-I-I w-w-as w-w-on-der-ing if you w-want t-t-t-to be my g-g-g-irl-fr-ie-d?" Daisy became even happier after what Luigi had told her, she then gave Luigi a huge hug again with a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes yes yes yes I would love to be or your girlfriend!" Luigi was happy he thought Daisy would reject him but she said yes instead.

Luigi thought _I Can't believe this is happening, everything is changing my life. I have the love of my life and my dream_.

"When will leave the kingdom?"

"Tomorrow at 9 in the morning, in the Mushroom Airport.."

"I'll be there when you leave."

Both hug and said good bye but before Luigi got on the train Daisy ran up to Luigi giving him a passionate kiss on the lip that lasted for 15, she let go of Luigi leaving each other with a happy smile. The next day Luigi gather his stuff and started heading towards the airport. Once he made it to the airport he saw Mario, Peach, and Daisy. Luigi was happy for them, He was happy that they were here to support him.

"You ready Luigi?"

"Hold on a second Nick." Luigi went back to his friend.

"Peach, I'll miss you and thanks for giving me advice when I needed you." He hugg Peach and went to Mario

"Mario, Thanks for everything you did for me throughout our lives. You gave me lots of confidence when you knew I could do it. I'm going to miss you bro." Luigi hugged Mario and went to Daisy.

"Daisy I'll love you no matter how far away I am, I'll miss your more than anyone else." Daisy had tears running down her eyes and she decide to hug Luigi.

"I'll be here until you come back, no matter how long it'll take you to return." Luigi moment was interupted by Nick

"Yo Luigi it's time for us to go" Luigi decides to give Daisy a passionate kiss that was longer than their last kiss. Luigi let go of Daisy and starts to head to his plane. Luigi took his seat and stared at the window. Luigi had a single tear in his eye and spoke.

"Goodbye Mushroom Kingdom"

* * *

 **Hello guys the second chapter is finish now, the third chapter will be coming soon this week. I'll give you small info on the third chapter. Luigi had arrive to the Beanbean kingdom, Luigi was nervous that he'll make a fool out of himself. Luigi meets and old friend and Learns more about his soccer skills. Luigi becomes a person that he never knew he would be. Cya in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Luigi moment of life**

 **chapter 3: Luigi New Life**

 **We left off where Luigi said his goodbyes to his friends and now he's heading towards the Beanbean Kingdom.**

* * *

"Hey Nick how long will we be in the plane?" Luigi asking quietly.

"Were going to be in the plane for 10 hours at least."

"Whats the team like?"

"The team are really nice but the coaches can be strict sometimes so don't try to get on his bad side." Luigi was bother what Nick said about the coach.

"Also Luigi, I'll give you a few tips on what to do when you start to practice with the team." Luigi was surprise about Nick, he thought Nick wouldn't help him at all.

"First, you have to show the coach that you can work with other players as a team. Second, be confident no matter what. If the coach doesn't like your play style then ignore him, he doesn't know how you handle those situation. Thirdly show off a little, coaches will see some skills that the team never did before which can impress him. Finally, take risk no matter what! The Beanbean team don't really take lots of risk so they need to see if you can take risk no matter what.

"Thanks Nick." Luigi said calmly. Luigi got a little curious of Nick, its like he wants him to make the team.

"Hey Nick, not to be rude but why are you helping me?" Nick stood silent and he spoke.

"Luigi throughout my scouting career, you are far most the best I ever seen in my life. When I bring someone who has talent like you they all screw up and don't do what the coaches say. Ever since I saw you play with those teenagers I knew you would be different than the others. Right now, I see a good future for you and I can't wait to see it."

"Wow, thanks Nick." Luigi said happily.

"Don't mention it, we should get some rest now" After Nick finish his sentence he started to fall asleep while Luigi couldn't sleep. _I can't believe this is happening! I never knew Nick saw this in me. I promise I'll work hard no matter what!_ Luigi finally went to sleep.

 **10 hours later**

Luigi and Nick was woken up and they notice the have made it to the Beanbean Kingdom.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen we have arrive to Beanbean Kingdom. Thank you for choosing Mushroom Airport." Everyone started to leave the plane.

Nick and Luigi started to head outside. Once they had made it outside they saw a limousine waiting for them. Luigi put his stuff on the back of the car and went inside the limousine. When they had arrive to there destination, Luigi started to gather his stuff and head towards the hotel. Both of them reach the from desk, Nick shows that he's a member of the Beanbean kingdom causing Luigi to have a room for free. One of the workers wanted to help Luigi caring his stuff but Luigi refuse and thank the person by giving him a five dollar tip. Now that Luigi arrive to his room, he starts to get his stuff ready for tomorrow. Nick came to Luigi room.

"Remember what I told you Luigi, also tomorrow practice is at bean Stadium at 12 o clock." Luigi thank him and Nick decide to leave his left the room and Luigi started to fall asleep."

* * *

 **Mushroom Kingdom**

"I hope Luigi is okay." said Mario

"Relax Mario, I'm sure he's fine right Daisy?" Said Peach. Daisy couldn't speak.

"Daisy are you OK?" Peach became more concern.

"Yeah I'm okay, I just can't believe Luigi left." Daisy became sad even more.

"Daisy, Luigi will return, it may take a while but he'll come back." Daisy became comfort after what Peach said. Mario became happy after what Peach said.

"Your right Peach we shouldn't focus on Luigi Leaving. We should start waiting for Luigi to return." Peach was happy to hear from Mario and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Peach for comforting me, I feel better now. Right now we should hope Luigi returns as soon as possible."

"Anyway girls I have to get going. I have to help Toad get one of his friend out of a hole. See ya!" Peach and Daisy wave at him while he ran off.

"Hey Daisy you know you can call and text Luigi you know."

"O MY GOSH Peach, I forgot all about calling him!"

* * *

 **Beanbean kingdom**

It is 2 O' clock in the morning and Luigi was in a deep sleep. Luigi was sleeping peacefully until his phone began ringing loudly. Luigi woke up and lower the volume. Luigi check his phone and it was Daisy. He answer the call and Daisy was happy to hear him.

"Hi Luigi, how's it going?"

"Hi Daisy, it been good. Why are you calling me at two in the morning." Luigi yawn.

"I wanted call you to see if your OK."

"So Daisy did anything change since I left?"

"Me and Mario became sad but we got comfort by Peach. Luigi when will you start practice?"

"I start today at 12" Daisy starts to yawn making Luigi realize that she call him on purpose.

"Daisy did you stay up late just to call me?"

"Yes, Luigi I miss you soooo much." said Daisy in a girly voice.

"I'll tell you what, I will call you everyday at nine and you check up on Mario deal?"

"Deal also tell me where you go so I can keep track of you" Daisy began yawning loud.

"OK anyway, Daisy I think you should start going to sleep."

"Yeah I should start heading to be head"

"Love you, Daisy"

"Love you too, Luigi." They both hang up and went to bed.

 **10:00 am**

Luigi wakes up and started to eat his breakfast. After he finish his food, he starts to change into gym clothing. Luigi heard a knock and he Luigi starts to open the open the door which turn out to be Nick.

"Luigi, today is your day. Its time to show those coaches who you are." Nick and Luigi started to head to the Bean Stadium. When they enter the stadium he saw the coaches and the Beanbean players. The coaches saw Nick and started walking towards him.

"Hello Nick its good to see you."

"Hi Jeff its good to see you to."

"I assume this is Luigi, My name is Jeff." Jeff replied. Luigi remember what Daisy said to him about staying calm and he started to follow her tip.

"Hi"

"This is my two assistance coaches Jack and Drake." Both of them said hello.

"Anyway Luigi can you show me some few trick?"

"Sure" Luigi started to juggle. The coaches weren't impress until Luigi brought his right leg over the ball. The coaches became surprise after what Luigi just did including Nick.

"Luigi did you know what you just did!?" Nick said. Luigi became a little confuse. Coach Jack decide to speak up.

"Luigi what you just did was around the world, no one in the world was able to do it!"

"Enough of that lets get started." Said coach Jeff. Coach Drake lead Luigi tot the team.

"Everyone this is Luigi, he'll be practicing with us for the day." As soon as Coach Drake left, Luigi started to warm-up.

"Sup Luigi my name is Alex." Alex was shape as a been but he was shorter than Lugi.

"Nice to meet you." Luigi starts to do stretch his leg.

"I saw what you did back there with coach Jeff. That was nice what you did there."

"Thanks"

"So Luigi tell me more about you." Both of them began to jog.

"I have a twin brother and a girlfriend."

"Sound nice."

"What is the team like?"

"The team is really nice and work together as a team. We treat each others Like family" Luigi was surprise to hear that from Alex. It never occur to him that they treat each others like family. Both of them were quiet for five minutes. Alex sign and broke the silent.

"Listen Luigi, what did back there surprise the whole team."

"How?" Luigi was still confuse about what he did.

"It shows how your different from every single player. It means that your not just any ordinary player!"

"What do you mean not just any ordinary player?" Luigi still didn't get the message. Both of them stop jogging.

"Luigi what I'm saying is, you'll be the best player in the world!" Luigi became shock he didn't knew what to say.

"Your joking right!?" Luigi became nervous and he knew this wasn't true.

"Luigi this is serious, you can change the history of soccer." When Alex finish and left, coach Drake came to them.

"Hey Luigi there's someone who wants to see you."

"Who" Luigi became curious of who it was.

"An old friend of yours" Luigi began to follow Coach Drake. Coach Drake took Luigi to a room were two guards were standing outside the door.

"This is Luigi" said coach Drake. The Guards allow Luigi to go through. When Luigi enter the room he was surprise to see her.

"Hi Luigi" she said sweetly.

"Hi Princess Eclair" She stood up and ran to Luigi giving him a big hug.

"Its so good to see you Luigi. So how you like the team?"

"Its good but why are you here at the Beanbean Kingdom?" She then ended her hug.

"I was having a meeting with Prince Peasley. After the meeting I heard that you were practicing with the Beanbean players so I thought I would drop by and say hi. Anyway Luigi I would love to spend some time with you but I have to get going. Also if you do make the team, I'll be there for most of your games. It was nice seeing you.

"It was nice to see you again Princess" She gave Luigi another hug and left the room. Coach Drake came in.

"You ready for practice Luigi?" he ask

"Yeah" they both smile and left the room.

* * *

 **That is the end of chapter 3. Here is a few info on chapter 4. Luigi practice with the Beanbean, Luigi returns back to his hotel and called Daisy, while still talking to Daisy on the phone, Nick came to his room with Coach Jeff. Coach Jeff tells Luigi that change his life for good. see ya next time guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Luigi moment of his life**

 **We left off were Luigi met Princess Eclair, after she left Luigi to starts his first practice.**

 **chapter 4: Today is the day**

* * *

"Everyone gather around."

"Were going to work on our touches so grab a partner." said coach Jeff. Alex chose Luigi which he didn't mind.

"Now I want all of you to do one touch on the ball" Everyone began passing the ball

"Faster" yelled coach Jeff. Everyone began touching the ball faster until one of the players brought the ball into the air. Luigi notice it was heading towards him. Luigi slightly bend his foot and caught the ball without having the ball to bounce off of him. Everyone became even more shock. Everyone understood that Luigi was good at handling the ball. It bother Jeff for a little but he ignored it.

"Alright now I want see two touches." Everyone continue doing two touches for two minutes.

"Alright everyone since Luigi is at our practice, lets teach him what are team really is. I want Alex, Jake, and Tom to one v one Luigi."

Jake decide to go first, he decide to get the ball. Jake try to do to the scissor on him but Luigi stop the ball before Jake was able to bring the ball to his right side. Jake didn't care if he lost the ball, as long as Luigi doesn't out smart him he's fine. Both of them were side by side but Luigi turn the ball around and guide the ball through Jake's leg. Jake gave up and told Tom that we was next. Tom allow Luigi to have the ball first. Luigi stood by the ball to his side and waited for Jake to make a move. Jake wasn't sure what Luigi was up to and decided to make a move. Luigi notice he was coming to fast, he waited for the right moment. When Jake was near to Luigi, Luigi roll the ball back, push it to his left side and ran. Jake notice what Luigi did but he didn't notice that there was another ball in his way. He fell down and saw Luigi just standing there. Jake gave up and it was Alex who was left. Luigi gave the ball to Alex but he gave the ball back to him. Luigi began juggling, Alex knew Luigi was going to bring the ball over him. Alex ran but not too fast. Alex came to Luigi too trap the ball on his foot and rolled through Alex legs. Alex became shock after what Luigi did to all thee of them. The coaches were surprise of how Luigi handle those one v one situation.

"Practice is over." Coach Jeff said quietly. Luigi was a little disappointed, he had a feeling that he wouldn't make the team. Luigi thank the coaches and left.

"Luigi wait up" Luigi turn around to see Nick.

"What is it?" Luigi murmured.

"The coaches will discuss about you. We'll have a final answer at around 9"

"OK thanks" Luigi felt disappointed. _I can't believe it. I shouldn't have come here at the first place, I feel like a loser. I left everything behind so I can have my dream come true._ Luigi felt something rumbling in his stomach. Luigi decide to get a snack at the Bean cafe. After Luigi had finish his snack he decide to back to the hotel. Once he made to his room he started to fall asleep. After practice he started having A nightmare. His dream was very dark. The he saw Mario and Peach. He was happy to see them but they weren't.

"You were never good Luigi" Mario said

"You think the team will accept you!" Peach yelled.

"You will suck no matter what"

"You might as well quit because you will never be good" Luigi felt something behind him. he turn around and it was Daisy

"Everyone hates you Luigi! You think you can change your life but guess what, it will never happen!" Luigi woke up immediately after what Daisy just said.

Luigi Look at the time, it was 8:50. Luigi knew it was too early to call Daisy but he didn't really care. Daisy immediately answer the call from her phone.

"Hi Luigi" Daisy said happily.

"Hi Daisy hows Mario?"

"Mario is doing fine. You?"

"Not so good" Luigi replied.

"What happen?"

"I think I didn't make the team" Luigi said sadly.

"I'm sorry sweetie."

"The only thing that turn out to be OK was seeing Princess Eclair." Daisy just murmured.

"Listen Luigi, if don't make the team why don't you come back home?"

"I might as well" Luigi heard a knock on the door.

"Daisy I'll be right back, someone knocking my door" When he open the door it was Nick but he was more surprise to see coach Jeff standing next to Nick.

"Hi Luigi I came here to talk to you" said coach Jeff.

"Luigi who's at the door?" Daisy question.

"Daisy I'm talking with one of the Coaches of Beanbean Kingdom."

"Luigi, we came here to tell you something." said Nick

"Luigi, the coaches and I have made a final decision. We want you to join our team."

"WHAT!" Daisy yelled loudly.

"Really!?" Luigi said.

"Yes, also who's that on the phone"

"I'm talking to my girlfriend." Luigi replied.

"Any how Luigi I brought in some paper work that you must fill out." said Nick. Luigi examine the papers and sign all of them.

"Congratulation Luigi welcome to the team!" Nick said happily.

"We should be going now Nick, good night." Coach Jeff and Nick left.

"So Luigi it looks like you made the team."

"Yeah" both of them stood silent for a moment.

"Daisy when I start my season with the team, I want you to be there for every match. I'll send you tickets"

"Will we talk before the game and after?"

"Yes"

"Alright" yelled Daisy.

"I should get some sleep now."

"Same, Love you Luigi."

"Love you too, Daisy." Both of them headed to bed.

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter was short. Looks like Luigi made the team. chapter five will be out next week, I decide to keep chapter five a surprise for you guys. I'm also working on a new story which I plan on releasing after this story. The story is call _Mario and Luigi life_. Its going to be a long story about the twins life from a baby to adulthood. See ya next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Luigi moment of his life**

 **We left off were Jeff told Luigi that he made the team.**

 **Chapter 5: An unforgettable day**

* * *

It was the next day. Luigi woke up happily, he couldn't forget last night. He began to change and exited the hotel. Once he left the hotel, a bunch of people ran up to him shirts and paper.

"May I help you." Luigi ask.

"Can we all get your autograph!?" The man said.

"Sure" Luigi gave all the people autograph and allow people to take picture with him. Everyone left and Luigi decide to walk a bit. As he kept walking more people ask for Luigi autograph. Luigi started to run from his fan. While Luigi was running he decide to run back to his hotel. As he was running, more people started chasing him. Luigi made it to the hotel, he ran towards the elevator. Luigi got away and started heading towards his room. Luigi called Nick to see if there were any plans for him. When Nick answer Luigi he started yelling at him.

"Luigi, what the hell were you doing outside!" Nick yelled.

"I only went out for a walk."

"Luigi turn on you TV right now and go to channel 6!" Luigi Turn the TV on and went to channel 6.

"Hello everyone its Tom and Jill here, today were going talk about soccer"

"That's right Tom, A bunch of people have just witness Luigi Mario walking around the kingdom."

"Some of you may not know who Luigi is. Luigi brother is Mario which everyone knows. It has been told that Luigi had finally join the Beanbean team. Witnesses have told us much about Luigi. Luigi is the first person in the world to do around the world." Luigi turn off the TV.

"Listen Luigi, You have to stop going outside with the public. Now that your famous they're going to recognize you easily.

" OK anyway, is their anything plans for me?"

" Yes, at 3:00 you'll be given your team kit. Photographer will be taking pitchers of you and a reporter is coming to interview you personally. Its going to be at the same place where you practice.

 **3 hours later**

Luigi decide to where different clothes and exited the hotel. As he exited the hotel no one recognize him. Luigi kept walking until he reach the stadium. He saw Nick in front of the stadium. Both of them went inside the stadium and headed towards the locker room.

"OK Luigi, your shirt number is 17." The shirt was all purple, had a little bean on the top left, shorts and socks were all purple. Luigi began to change and headed towards the field. When he got on the field, bunch of photographer took picture of him.

"Luigi I want you to stand here while holding the a thumbs up and smile." Luigi began doing what Nick had told. Luigi stand for 2 minutes.

"OK, now I want you to juggle." Luigi began to juggle. After a couple of juggling, Luigi did the around the world. Photos were shooting everywhere. Nick stop the photographer and said that they were done. Nick told Luigi that he has an interview with the sports news and should be here any minute. Five minutes later the sports news were here. They took Luigi to a quiet room and began the interview.

"So Luigi tell me more about yourself."

"Well I'm Mario brother and I usually stay home doing nothing"

"Come one there got to be more about you"

"I own a mansion and I usually donate money to the orphanage"

"That's very nice what you do. You help children when they need something and your there to help them. I never knew that you had a mansion. How were you able to afford it?

"I didn't bought the mansion, I can tell you the story of how I got it. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes"

"OK, I receive a letter that said that I won a mansion that I never enter. I told Mario about it then he told me that he'll meet me there. When I arrive, I was kinda scared that it was in the woods and it was during the night. When I arrive I didn't see him so I decide to explore the mansion. When I explore the mansion, I found a ghost that pop out of no where and started heading towards me. Luckily, I met my good old friends prof. Gadd that was there to save me. Gadd took me to his lair and explain about the mansion. The mansion was full of ghosts, I started to battle my way through the mansion until I reach the storage room. I found a button and push it, I accidentally cause the boos to escape. When I reach the back of the mansion, I found a well and decide to explore it. When I went down there I found like a small hole that reveal a room. When I peek through the hole, I found out that Mario trap inside of a painting. That wasn't the only thing I found, I found out that King Boo was behind this. It was a long way to reach King Boo, when I reach King Boo he transform to Bowser. I defeated him and Gadd sent King Boo back to his painting. I went back to get Mario back but on the way I found a hidden room that I never explored. When I explored it, it was full of treasure and money. I decide to get Mario painting first and return back for it. When Mario was out of the painting I went back for it, I decide since Gadd help me out I'd share the money with him. Gadd took 1/4 of the money since he didn't really need it. I use some of the money to built the mansion to make it less scary. I still had lot of money after the construction. I put all that money into my saving account. That's how I got my mansion." Luigi said smiling.

"What an incredible story! Does your brother live with you?"

"No he doesn't, he has his own place"

"Anyway tell us how you were notice by the Beanbean?"

"I was going to the park to juggle with the ball, when I got to the park I saw some teenagers player soccer as well. The teenager ask me if I wanted to join so I say yes. I notice a man who was watching which kinda bothering me. I told the kids I was done for the day and decide to head home. I notice he was following me so I decide to stop and ask him. That's how I met Nick. He told me that I had talent and that I should practice with the Beanbean team. Later that day I'd call him and accept the offer." The reports became surpised.

"Enough about that lets talk about your personal life."

"Well I have two good friends prof Gadd and Princes Peach. I have two close friends Yoshi and Princess Daisy.

"Oh Princess Daisy eh, is she someone special for you?"

"Yes, actually she my girlfriend!"

"Does she mean a lot to you?"

"Yes she does, She the first girl I fell in love. She wasn't like Princess Peach, she energetic, cheerful, and confident! She may act tomboy-ish but doesn't bother me because I love her for who she is! I remember when I first met her." Luigi closed his eyes and remember the day he met Daisy.

 **Flashback-Two years ago**

 _"Luigi wake up we have to meet Peach at the train station!" Luigi was half asleep, he wasn't aware that Mario was waking him up_

 _"Do I have too."_

 _"Yes you have too. She said if you don't go she will come into your house and kill you personally."_

 _"Fine." Luigi said angrily. Luigi began changing and both started walking to train station._

 _"Hey Mario you never told me why were meeting peach at the train station."_

 _"Peach said she meeting a friend here so she ask us to make sure nothing bad happens to both of them."_

 _"Who is this person she meeting?"_

 _"Its princess Daisy from Sarasaland. I rescue her once from Tatanga."_

 _"here's Peach"_

 _" OK boys, let hope she happy to see us!" Peach said happily._

 _"Relax Peach she'll be happy to see us" After Mario finish his sentence the train had arrived. When the door open, Luigi mouth drop after way. He didn't expect to see a beautiful princess. The princess wore an orange dress, had earing that were shape like flower, and had short gloves that were shorter than Peach. Peach saw Daisy and ran to Daisy giving her a hug. Both started walking towards the boys_

 _"Daisy this is Mario"_

 _"I know Mario, he rescue me once from Tatanga." Peach look at Mario with a jealousy look but she ignore it._

 _"And this is Luigi, Mario brother." Luigi became nervous to speak._

 _"H-h-h-h-hi m-y name i-i-is L-L-L-Luigi." She giggle and smiled back to him_

 _"Nice to meet you my name is Daisy."_

 _"N-n-n-nice t-t-to m-meet y-you p-p-p-princess."_

 _"Just call me Daisy." Both of them stared at each other and at that moment they were going to be close friends._

 **Present**

"Luigi!" Luigi woke up and didn't realize he was wonder off to space.

"Yes?

"Do you mind if we put this on during our news including the internet?"

"Yes"

"Anyway thank you for time."

"Your welcome." both of them shook hands and Luigi went to find Nick. He found Nick waiting for him outside of the field.

"OK your done with everything for the day, you can go back to the hotel." Luigi walk away until Nick told him one last thing.

"Also Luigi, your first game is tomorrow" Luigi smile back to Nick and walk away. When Luigi arrive to his room he told himself.

"What a happy day." Luigi went to bed thinking about Daisy.

* * *

 **Looks like things went well for Luigi. Lets find out what happen next chapter for Luigi first game. I'm thinking whether to start the story that I talk about last chapter while writing this story. I will have a final answer for next chapter, if you want to see the new story leave a comment and I might decide to write it while writing this story. See ya in the next chapter guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Luigi moment of his life**

 **We left of where Luigi was at the stadium doing his interview and taking his picture**

 **Chapter 6: Luigi big day**

* * *

 **Peach castle-11:00 PM**

Peach was in the living room watching the news until she called Daisy.

"Hey Daisy hows it going?"

"Its going good, I talk to Luigi two hours ago"

"Is he doing great on his own?"

"Yeah he is" Peach was about to ask another question until the news mention Luigi name.

"hold on a sec Daisy, I'm watching something on the news" The news began talking about Luigi

"O my gosh, Daisy turned to channel six!" Daisy turn on her TV and went straight into channel six.

"Hello everyone this is Tom and Jill here bringing some good news. Today were talking about Luigi Mario, Jill tell us more about him.

"Well Tom, Today one of our reporters had an interview with Luigi. Luigi gave lots of info about his team and his personal life. The video is uploaded in our website and youtube so check it out if your curious about the interview. Anyway back to you Tom!

"Also the Kingdom cup is almost here people, It has been confirm that the final will take place at the Mushroom Kingdom." both of them began to turn the Tv off

"Yo Peach I'm about to check out that interview of Luigi"

"Same" Both of them went straight to there computer and went straight to youtube. Both of them were kinda surprised about Luigi. Daisy became even more surprised and happy after what Luigi said about him. Daisy decide to stop the interview while Peach saw the whole video.

"Wow Daisy, Luigi really does love you." Daisy doesn't respond quickly after what Peach said. Daisy was too happy to speak after what Luigi said.

"He does love me, I can't believe he love me with all his heart."

"Daisy, I'm happy what Luigi said but why don't you visit him?"

"I don't know Peach I don't want to ruin his moment." Peach started to get on Daisy nerve.

"Daisy, its not going to hurt Luigi. He will love you to be there for him!"

"OK, I'll go" Daisy said happily.

"There you go Daisy, I'm going to bed so I'll talk to you when you make it to Luigi."

"OK good night" Peach hang up and fell to sleep. However, Daisy began to pack her stuff and started to head towards the airport. She bought her ticket towards the Beanbean Kingdom and went to her plane. Daisy couldn't wait to be there. She hope it would be easy for her to find Luigi. She started yawning and fell to asleep.

 **Next day**

An Alarm rang, Luigi woke up and hit the alarm. He started to change and headed towards the diner of the hotel. He ate his breakfast and headed back towards his room. Luigi made it up to his room and receive a call from Nick.

"Hey Luigi, your game is at 8:00 PM at the Beanbean stadium. Be there by 7:00."

"Thanks Nick"

"Today is your big day, thousand of people will be watching you. Show those people who your really are and prove what it means to play soccer!"

"Alright" both of them hung up and Luigi started to watch to TV before the game start.

* * *

Daisy had finally arrive to Beanbean Kingdom. She started to exit the airport and started to ask some people if they knew where Luigi was. She had no luck until a man came up to here. The man told her that Luigi was last seen at the Beanbean stadium. She thank the man and called for a taxi. Taxi had arrive and told him to go to Beanbean stadium. She made it to beanbean stadium. Daisy ask sevral people the same question until she saw a man exiting the stadium.

"Excuse me sir but do you know Luigi Mario?" Daisy ask.

"Yes I do, I'm his is Jeff."

"Well Jeff, do you know where Luigi is staying?" Coach Jeff pointed the right direction.

"Yes I do, If you follow that direction without know turns you will see a hotel name Bean house hotel.

"Thank you Jeff" She then continue the direction after what coach Jeff said. It wasn't too far from the stadium. Once she made it to the hotel she headed inside of the hotel and went straight to the front desk. She ask if Luigi was staying at the hotel. The man said yes to her and ask if she wanted to know the said yes and thank him. Daisy started to head towards room 117.

* * *

Luigi was still watching TV. Luigi didn't felt on going outside. Luigi heard a knock and headed towards the door. He thought it would be Nick so he decide to open the door. When he open the door he was wrong. A girl jump to him giving a huge and a kiss from her. When she let go of Luigi soon realize it was Daisy.

"Daisy is that really you!" Luigi said excitedly.

"Yep" Daisy said happily.

"You want to come in?"

"Sure" Daisy enter the room and saw how the room look nice.

"So Daisy what brings you here?"

"I came to visit and stay with you."

"OK, right now I'm looking for a house that is not too expensive or cheap. I want to find a now house that has two rooms. For the mean time you can stay here in my room."

"Thanks sweetie!" she said happily. Luigi phone rang and decide to answer it privately while leaving the room.

"Luigi, I almost forgot make sure you drink a lot of water before the game."

"OK, also Nick can you get me a special seat for my girlfriend?"

"Hell yeah I can!" Yelled Nick. Luigi thank Nick and decided to tell Daisy. Daisy was sitting down watching TV until she saw Luigi sitting next to her.

"Hey Daisy, I have a game today and my friend had book you a private seat. I was wondering if you want to see tonight game?"

"Sure"

"Great but my game is at 8:00 so we might need to figure out what to do until it start" Daisy started to yawn

"Why don't you get some sleep and I'll wake you up when were ready to go." She nodded and fell asleep on Luigi lap. Luigi kiss Daisy on her head, picked up Daisy and laid her down on his bed. Luigi decide to drink water and excise for the time being.

 **6:30 PM**

Luigi woke up and check the time he started to change into his athletic change in the bathroom and woke up Daisy. Daisy began to change in the bathroom, when she was done both of them began heading towards the stadium. Luigi didn't care if people were following him as long as he was with Daisy. Both of made it and Luigi lead Daisy to the field. when they made it to the field they saw Nick getting things ready for practice.

"Nick this is my girlfriend, Daisy."

"Pleasure to meet you your highness." Nick bowed.

"Please call me Daisy, Nick" Daisy smile.

"OK, Luigi I want you to get the team to get out on the pitch, while I take Daisy to here seat."

"OK, also Nick thanks" Nick smile and guided Daisy to her seat. Luigi went to the locker room and told everyone to start heading out on the field. Everyone began heading out with Luigi. Everyone began stretching. Everyone began on working on the one touch and two touches. After they finish, they began on crossing the ball and small side games. When they were done, they all took one shot and began heading back to there locker room and change into there team kit.

"Hey Luigi ready for your first game." Alex said

"A little, I'm kinda nervous." Luigi said nervously.

"Relax, think of it as if you having fun with your friends."

"OK" Alex patted his back and left Luigi.

"Hey Luigi" Luigi turn around to see one of his teamate.

"Sorry that we haven't met. Anyway my name is David." David said.

"Nice to meet you David." Luigi shook his hand.

"I wanted to say have fun out there and have fun."

"Thanks" David smiled and headed towards Alex. The coaches went inside the room and gather everyone.

"OK anyway, I want Mark, David, Shawn, Bean as my defender. Alex, Max, Joseph as midfielders. I want Jack, Isaac, Blake as my striker. Goalkeeper is James. I want David to be captain. Everyone else start heading to the field. Luigi and his team took his seat. When he took his seat he saw Daisy behind him. Both of them wave at each other and started to watch the match.

"Welcome everyone, tonight match is Beanbean vs Waffle Kingdom. Today is the only day to see whether Beanbean or waffle Kingdom compete in the Kingdom Cup." everyone began cheering. Next thing you know the match began. Waffle started off with the ball

waffle players began passing to each other fast. One of the player had got ten the ball and crossed the ball to the far wing. The winger was on side and began sprinting towards the ball. he cross the ball but Mark headed the ball out. The waffle had gotten a corner. The player crossed it but David headed it towards the midfield. The waffle had the ball and decide to take a shot but it went over the bar. James decide to pass it to bean to his far right. Bean pass it to Alex who then cross it to Max to his far left and Max pass the defender and began sprinting. Max was near to the goal and he took the shot. The goal keeper block the ball in the air and caught it real fast. He waited until everyone was out far. He kick it far. Alex try to headed it but he miss. The waffle striker caught the ball on his chess and began sprinting. The beanbean began diving but they miss. When the striker made into the box James began coming closer but when he dive for the ball, the striker brought the ball in the air before James dive. He jump over him and waffle were in the lead but the beanbean needed two goal in order to participate the tournament. when first half was over, the score was 0-1. Everyone began headed towards the locker room.

"Listen everyone, I know that some of us are being a little shaky but remember to calm down. when it reaches to the 60 minute, I'm going to sub Luigi in for Blake. Remember to take your time there's no rush until its the 80th minute. Everyone began heading out.

it was second half and the Beanbean had gotten the ball. Blake pass it to Isaac then he pass it to Alex. Alex pass it back to David. David saw Joseph out on the far right and crossed it to him. Joseph got the ball and pass it to Alex who then cross it over to Joseph who began sprinting. Joseph sprinted to his right when the keeper came closer he crossed it making Isaac scoring with the header. Both team began crossing and passing until it reach the 60th minute. Luigi and Coaach Jeff began talking over some strategic.

"A substitution as been made. Joseph has been sub out and subbing in is Luigi." Everyone began standing up and yelling his name.

 **LUIGI LUIGI LUIGI LUIGI LUIGI!**

When Joseph made it to Luigi he gave him a high five and Luigi began running towards the field at the far middle.

"Yeah! lets go Luigi!" yelled Daisy

It was Beanbean ball and the keeper told everyone to push up. James kick it off to the air. Alex headed it towards Max, he saw Luigi making a run. When he crossed over to Luigi, Luigi started to sprint fast. Luigi was almost offside. Luigi began sprinting and took a shot. Keeper block it making it a corner kick. The beanbean took the corner. Luigi headed it but it was to far by the near post. The beanbean went back to there position. Keeper pass the ball to there defender. The defender started to pass back and forth. After the perfect moment they send it through. The beanbean weren't able to catch him and started to run. The striker was inside of the box and took a shot. They scored a goal, now Beanbean lost hope. Luigi still believe there was still hope so he did the most stupidest thing he ever did. Isaac pass it to Luigi but instead of passing to his team mates he took the risk on taking on all of them. The two striker charge to him, Luigi lifted his foot and brought it over his head. Luigi began sprinting. Luigi saw the midfielders coming towards his side and back heal it to Alex. Alex crossed over them and Luigi caught the ball. Luigi did a Maradona on a defender then he later nutmeg another player. Luigi took a shot so hard it went flying to the far corner. The keeper dive for it but couldn't be able to reach it. Luigi didn't care if he score as long as he wins tonight's match. Luigi scored on the 80th minute. They continue to pass to each others. Alex pass the ball to Isaac . Isaac went sprinting until one of the player grab his shoulder causing him to fall. The ref gave him a yellow card and awarded the beanbean a free kick. It was outside the box but it was closed to it. The team started argue about who should take the free kick. They argue for two minutes but Luigi ignore them and took the shot. Luigi eyes widen and he scored another goal. The teammates were about to yell at him until they saw the goal. Luigi scored on the 87th minute. When it ended at the 94th minute, it was over. The final score was 2-3. The beanbean fans started to cheer Luigi name. Everyone ran to Luigi and started to do a group hug. Luigi got out of the group hug and went to find Daisy. Daisy began climbing down to Luigi. Luigi saw Daisy and started running towards her. Daisy had a huge smile as she ran to Luigi. Daisy jump to Luigi with a hug.

" I'm so happy for you Luigi" daisy said happily.

"Thanks Daisy" Luigi said as she kiss her lips."

Everyone began going back to there locker room while Daisy waited for Luigi outside of the locker room.

"Good game team, we have made into the tournament. I want to thank everyone for their effort especially Luigi." Everyone began clapping at him.

"Luigi you show us a lot of about your skills and can't wait to see them at the tournament!" Coach Jeff said happily. Everyone began to leave the room and went home. Luigi began walking with Daisy as they made to there room.

"So Daisy you can sleep on the bed while I sleep on the bed."

"Nonsense you can sleep on the bed with me." She smile. Luigi nodded and began changing into his pajamas in the living room while Daisy began changing in the bathroom. Luigi began climbing into his bed. Daisy came out of the bathroom and did the same thing as Luigi. Luigi gave Daisy lots of space to make her comfortable. Daisy saw what Luigi was doing and began to stood up.

"Luigi you don't have to give me lots of space in the bed. Come close to me. "

"Are you sure Daisy, I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Luigi said nervously.

"I'm fine now come closer." Luigi came closed to her. Luigi was about to go to sleep until Daisy hugged him.

" I love you, Luigi." she said. Luigi hug her back.

" I love you to, Daisy. Both of them fell asleep happily.

* * *

 **End of chapter six. Looks like Luigi had brought victory to the team as they make it to the tournament. I finally made a decision of the new story. I decide to do the story while writing this story. I won't work as much as this story until its over. I'm not sure when I will do the next chapter so I'll do my best to finish the first chapter of the new story and come back to this. I'm assuming I will update the new chapter next week by Thursday. Also I want to let you know that my school is about to start so its going to be hard for me to update each chapter. If you don't know the new story I'm writing its called _Mario and Luigi life_. I believe the first chapter of the story will be ready by either Sunday or Monday. I will see ya guys in the new story and the next chapter ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Luigi moment of his life**

 **We left of where Beanbean had beat the Waffle Kingdom and now there off to the tournament.**

 **I decided not to do a quarter final match because I want to end this story soon so I can begin the new story _Mario and Luigi life_.**

 **Chapter 7: Unexpected day**

* * *

A month have passed. Luigi fame began growing everyday. Luigi found an apartment that he wanted and bought it. Daisy stayed with Luigi since his first game. Mario heard about Luigi game and was happy for him. Luigi became better and better as he practice. Luigi was ready for tournament. Since Luigi would always go to practice, Daisy would always go to the gym. Luigi was ready for tomorrow game against the Koopas. If there able to win tonight match their off to the finals. Luigi and Daisy were headed to Sarasaland where the semifinal was being held. When both had arrive. Luigi began to head towards the the hotel until Daisy grab his hand.

"Luigi do you mind if we stayed at my castle?" She ask.

"Sure" Luigi began to to look for Coach Jeff. Luigi found Jeff getting his things out of the bus. Luigi explain to him with him and Daisy staying at the castle. Coach Jeff allow him to stay at the castle and Luigi thank him. Luigi told Daisy that it was OK for him to stay. Daisy hug him and Luigi began to gather his and her stuff. Both of them began walking towards the castle.

Luigi and Daisy arrived to the castle. Luigi was surprised to see the inside of the castle. The inside of the castle was huge. Luigi saw a lot of armor suites and servants everywhere. Daisy began walking while Luigi stayed. Luigi didn't know what to do once he made it to the castle.

"Are you coming?" she smile

"Yeah, can you show me where my room is?" he ask

"Its a surprised." Daisy said with a smirk look.

Luigi began following Daisy until they made it to the room. When Daisy open it, the room was cover in orange. Luigi saw flowers of Daisy painted against the wall. Daisy bed was huge, it was cover in flowers. There was also a balcony in her room. Luigi loved the room and couldn't stop watching.

"Where are we Daisy?" he ask

"This is my room, were both staying her." Daisy said with a smirk.

"Are you sure you want me to sleep here, I can go to a different room if you want."

"Relax man, its cool" she said. Luigi began to put his stuff by the door. He also began to change into his athletic clothes. Luigi gave Daisy a kiss on the cheek and left to practice.

Luigi began walk to Sarasa stadium. Luigi saw Alex on his way to the stadium with David. He began to walk with them.

"Hey guys!" Luigi yelled. Alex and David began waving to him.

"You ready for tomorrow game?"

"Hell yeah Luigi!" David yelled.

"So you think we can beat the Koopas?" Alex asked.

"Yeah what makes you think that?" Luigi said

"I don't know I'm just curious of what will what for tomorrow game."

They all made it to the stadium. They did the same routine as usually. The coaches added something new which was free kicks and corners. Every time Luigi takes free kick, he would sometimes make a goal. The team began to juggle while Luigi was taking on free kicks. Coach Jeff notice Luigi free kick and decide to have Luigi take free kicks. Coach Jeff phone rang and took the call. Coach Jeff was disappointed and hung up. Coach Jeff began to gather everyone and break the news to them.

"Guys, I receive a call and I have a meeting tomorrow. I won't be there but Coach Jake and Drake will be there. Also if there is anything that you need to tell me then tell me now." David began to speak

"Coach I won't be here for tomorrows match, My grandpa just died and I need to be at his funeral."

"OK, you can leave practice and can go." David thank him and left.

"So looks like our captain won't be here for tomorrow so I'm going to have..." Coach Jeff was still thinking who should be captain until he found the perfect one.

"Luigi" Luigi eyes widen with shock.

"Your going to be captain for next match" Everyone didn't complain, they all knew he would make a perfect captain.

"So that's pretty much it, everyone but Luigi can go." Everyone left leaving Luigi and coach jeff.

"Luigi I'm giving you a lot of responsibility as captain. I want you to make sure that none of our players are fooling around or causing trouble. You can give some of the players order if needed." he said seriously

"OK"

"Good well I'm off I'll see you in a couple of days." He wave at him and left. Luigi started walking back to the castle.

Luigi had a lot on his mind and he knew he couldn't hand this responsibility. Luigi told himself to calm down and do what Coach Jeff had told him. When Luigi open the door to the castle he saw Servants getting ready for dinner. He saw Daisy coming down the stairs.

"Luigi sorry about my servants but I forgot to tell you my parents are coming." Luigi legs became weaken and he fell. Daisy help Luigi back to his feet and explain.

"Luigi, I invited my parents so I can be able to introduce you to them." Luigi still wasn't ready to meet them.

"What time will they be here?" he ask nervously.

"In 30 minutes so take a shower and get change." Luigi began to ran upstairs and took a shower. Luigi change into his overalls and came down stairs. When he came down stairs he heard the bell rang. Luigi became running down stairs to see Daisy all dress up. When she saw Luigi next to him she began to open the door.

"Mom Dad I'm so happy to see you." She gave them a hug. When she let go of them they began to walk up to Luigi.

"Luigi these are my parents, Lillian and Richard" Lillian was wearing the same as Daisy dress but her dress was a light green tone color.

"Nice to meet you Luigi, my name is Lillian" she said

"Richard" he said in a firm voice. daisy then guided them to the table and got their food ready. The table was full of steaks, corn, lettuce, and mash potatoes.

"Honey, The food looks delicious." They all began eaatong. Everyone was silent until Richard spoke.

"So Luigi, what do you do for a living?" Luigi became really nervous.

"I-I-I do p-p-plumbing for a-a-a living." Richard didn't like his answer and he remain quiet.

"So Luigi tell us more about yourself?" Luigi wasn't nervous when talking to Lillian. He was nervous about Daisy dad.

"I'm Mario brother, I own a mansion, and I know how to cook."

"That sounds nice, right Richard."

"No not really" He said

"Luigi why do like my daughter?" Richard ask

"I like her for who she is."

"Well I don't want you near to her anymore!" Richard yelled

"Dad!"Daisy yelled harder. Lillian sigh and walk towards the TV. When she turn on the news she became surprised about Luigi. She began to come back to the table asking Luigi a couple of question

"Luigi why didn't you tell us you play soccer."

"I thought you guys didn't wanted hear about soccer."

"Nonsense tell me more" Daisy was happy but was not happy about her dad. Daisy began walking towards Richard

"Dad why are you so mean to Luigi?"

"Daisy why will you fall in love with a plumber."

"Because he loves me for who i am and he wouldn't give me up.

"Fine, I'll do my best to get along with Luigi"

"Thank you dad." both of them began walking towards Luigi and Lillian.

"Whats are we talking about?" Richard ask

"Luigi said that he plays for the Beanbean Kingdom and that people are talking about him already." Richard like how Luigi was notice and decide to talk to him more.

"When is your next match" Richard ask

"T-t-tomorrow would you and y-your wife l-like to come?"

"Sure" Richard and Lillian began to stand up.

"Well Daisy, I think your father and I should be going. It was nice meeting you Luigi.

"It was meeting you your highness, you t-to your m-m-majesty." Daisy parents left the castle.

"I think it went well don't you think." Daisy ask

"Yeah, I'm heading to bed now I'll see you there." Luigi began walking up the stairs. When he made to Daisy room he collapse on the ground and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 is now done. Sorry that I lied to you guys but I wasn't expecting to finish this chapter. I will upload the new story and this story today. I will also work on the new story little more so I'll see you guys next time.**


End file.
